Forever Mine
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Sequel to Eternally Yours. Now that they're finally married, Atemu and Yuugi get to enjoy their time together, with more about the ex- pharaoh's past going to be unfolded, as well as an unexpected news from their friends. Blindshipping w/ OCs included.


Kurisuchin: Ok, I have not written a sequel before, but I decided to give it a try, since "Eternally Yours" became so famous.

Mitsuki: Really?

Kurisuchin: Yeah, readers do deserve to have a sequel, as a reward for adding it to their favs list so many times. I had put it on hold for so long, so now's the time to finally publish it.

Yuugi: Congrats for that!

Chikune: Remarkable it is.

Kurisuchin: Thanks. And so, without further ado, enjoy the sequel. Mou hitori no boku, read the disclaimer.

Mitsuki: She doesn't own anything YGO! – related, except the plot and the original characters created by the authoress herself. Based mostly from Atemu's POV, except the part before the finale.

* * *

The first thing that greeted me by the time I woke up was the sunlight flashing before my eyes. I had to turn my face away from it and blink several times to make sure I wouldn't end up blind. By the time my vision returned to normal, I suddenly felt something warm on my chest, and I couldn't help but to wonder how.

I gazed downward to see a face so beautiful and angelic, with eyes closed and even breathing exhaling from parted lips. That face belonged to none other than Yuugi, my light, my other half, my partner, my lover, and now, my beloved husband. I smiled at the sight, my heart melting just by seeing him so peaceful like that.

I was happily married to him yesterday, and I was glad that I'm now eternally bound to him. Ever since the day he freed me from the dark prison of the Millennium Puzzle, I made sure that nothing could harm him, and that he would remain safe in the warmth and protection of my undying love. Yes, I may be his darkness, but it was due to my care and solace that he became drawn to me, whenever he's alone and lonely. I was thankful that I decided to stay with him instead of going to the afterlife, for I would get to spend every moment with him, for I would still end up living in obscurity and despair without his light.

And now, there he was, basked in the warmth of my protective embrace. I could still recall the magical moment last night, wherein I made sweet love to him, claiming him as my eternal partner for the rest of my life. It's no wonder I felt so joyful during that time, especially during the night when he gave his first to me. More importantly, it meant that only I had the privilege to treat him like that, and that he was now touched deep inside by me.

A moment later, I felt him stirring awake, gradually opening his amethyst eyes. He raised his chin to look at me, and my smile widened a bit. "Good morning, my little angel," I greeted, kissing him on the forehead.

Yuugi giggled at that show of affection and smiled back at me. "Good morning, my darkness."

"How's your sleep?"

"Very peaceful," he replied, snuggling closer into the warmth of my body. "Last night was indeed such pure bliss."

"Yeah, me, too," I said, stroking his soft tri – colored hair. We enjoyed the silence for a moment until I loosened my hold on him and stretched my arms upward, relieving them from weariness, so that I could prepare myself to get up from bed. My husband blinked in wonder, and I just chuckled softly at the look he gave me. I admit, even his confused expression was cute. "We must get up now and prepare for a good day."

He nodded in reply, and he also stretched, He winced when he felt pain shooting up his lower back. My caring instinct acted immediately at that. "Are you okay?"

He smiled faintly, trying to hide the signs of worry on his face. "Don't worry, I'm still ok."

But I was not swayed by the feigning act, so I made a suggestion. "You better take a hot bath to relieve yourself from the soreness. It may not be a good idea to walk around limping."

He blushed faintly at that and nodded. "Oh, ok," he gave in, standing up from the bed.

"Oh, before you leave, better put on a robe. It's in the closet," I informed him. "The towels are in there, too. The bathroom is at the left door from the bedroom."

He got the message, retrieving a towel before closing the closet, shutting the door behind him and heading towards the bathroom. As I waited for him to finish his bath, I had to clear up the bedroom of all the evidence of the last night's activities, including picking up our discarded clothes and tossing them into the hamper basket, as well as changing the bed sheets. It would be embarrassing for one of my maids to look at the mess whenever she entered the room.

Once I was done with my task, I immediately wrapped myself in another robe from the closet. The closet was divided into two, because Yuugi had moved his things into my mansion a few months before the wedding, so his clothes and other important stuff were placed on one side, and mine on the other. What's important was that they were well – organized to minimize loss of valuables.

I was in the process of tying the knot on the robe belt when I heard the door creak open. I turned my head and my jaw dropped at the sight. Yuugi looked so damn sexy wearing the robe, showing off his pale – skinned legs. His hair was damp from the bath and a bit tousled by the way he dried it with a towel. For me, it was a tempting sight to behold.

But the fantasy was short – lived because I felt his fingers pinching my cheek. I winced at the feeling. "Ow."

"Stop looking at me like that," Yuugi glared at me irritatingly, his arms crossed on his chest. "Besides, you should be next after I'm done with the bath."

I laughed sheepishly. "Okay, okay. Anyway, you must get dressed and go downstairs to the dining room. Breakfast will be served after a short while." I took a towel from the closet and shot him a wink. "Wait for me there."

He nodded in reply, and I departed to the bathroom.

* * *

After a relaxing shower, I got dressed and headed towards the dining room, where Yuugi was sitting on one of the chairs beside the polished wooden dining table. He smiled at the sight of me as I sat down beside him, and he kissed me chastely on the cheek. I returned his gesture with a gentle kiss on the lips.

One of the maids approached us and set down two plates of pancakes topped with maple syrup and a square of butter on the table. Another maid came to us and set down a tray with a teapot and two cups, together with dispensers for sugar and creamer. I rewarded their acts with a word of gratitude before asking him, "Would you like to have some tea?"

My husband nodded in reply, and I cradled the porcelain tea pot with two hands as I poured the steaming English tea into the cups. "Anything else?"

"Sugar, please," Yuugi held his teaspoon. I moved the sugar dispenser close to him so that he could dump a teaspoonful into his cup.

"Creamer?"

"No thanks."

I watched him taking a sip of his tea as I prepared my own cup, putting a spoonful of sugar and some creamer into the contents and mixing it with my teaspoon. He hummed softly in appreciation. "Tastes good."

"Thanks," I smiled, feeling glad that he liked the taste.

He then picked up his knife and fork and did a short work on his pancakes, cutting a piece and piercing it with his fork. He lifted to his mouth and chewed into it, savoring the sweetness of the maple syrup. "Mm – hmm. Delicious," he complimented.

My smile widened at his comment. "I'm glad that you adore the taste."

"I admit, one of your maids must be a very good cook."

"Are you referring to me?" a voice asked.

We turned around to face the one who spoke. It was a maid with long ebony hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes. She was smiling, blushing from Yuugi's remark. "Thank you so much, Master," she said as she bowed in gratitude.

Amethyst eyes blinked at the gesture. As if I sensed his question, I chuckled and explained. "Well, since you're my husband, you are also the master of the house like me, so the maids treat you with the same respect as they do to me." I then motioned the maid to leave us alone.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, I also treated the same way to them, as long as they follow the rules. If something bad happens, I would let them explain, and I forgave them as long as they promised never to repeat the same mistakes again. However, if they persist on blundering, I would bark angrily at them, or worse, fire them."

"Oh, I see."

"So there, you should treat them the same way as I did, and make sure they would stay true to their duties as maids, so they would not just slack off and do nothing. Understand?"

"Oh, okay," he nodded his head in reply.

We resumed our normal talk as we continued eating our pancakes and drinking our tea. By the time we're done, I called for another maid and I placed the dishes, utensils and cups back onto the tray. When the maid appeared, I gave the tray to her and asked her to wash them, and she left with a word of affirmation.

"So now that we're finished eating breakfast, what are we going to do?" Yuugi asked.

"I will show you something interesting. Would you like to see?"

He nodded in reply, and we stood up from the chairs and left the dining hall.

* * *

We held hands as I led him towards the private garden located beside my mansion. Green grass grew at the sides of the cemented roads, with various flowers blooming everywhere. Trees stood tall and proud on the grassy fields, with birds chirping as they flew and landed on the branches.

"Looks very beautiful," my little angel commented. "Makes me feel like I'm in the palace."

I chuckled. "It was inspired by the private gardens at my palace back when I was still a pharaoh in Ancient Egypt." I would usually go there to relax and have some private time alone whenever I'm stressed. More importantly, it reminds me of the place where I started to court Heba."

My husband's eyebrows rose inquisitively. I chuckled as we continued walking, until we reached towards the spot where the fountain was erected. The sound of water streaming down could be heard nearby as we sat down on the edge of the fountain. "Remember when I told you that you look just like Heba? This fountain used to be the spot where I first confessed my love for him. Of course, he was a bit uneasy at first, because of our social statuses, but then he finally reciprocated how I felt. Since then, I became intimate and protective towards him. I even allowed him to sleep beside me since my bed was so big."

Yuugi blushed slightly at the last sentence, reminiscing the nights when there was no one else in the room but the two of us, especially when things got very passionate. But the feeling of shyness quickly went off as he asked. "You even told me that Heba was killed by an assassin who was tasked to annihilate you. Were you dismayed by what happened?"

My smile vanished and was replaced with a frown. I really wanted to change the subject, but since he was indeed curious and desperate, I had no choice but to give in. I cast my gaze downward as I continued. "It was truly a tragedy, experiencing what was like to lose the one whom I really loved. I even became so enraged that I tasked my guards to arrest the assassin. As the killer was brought to judgment, before the other council members and priests had to check if there was an evil spirit inside him, he told the truth that the one who gave him the order to slay me was no other than one of the jealous female harem servants who wanted to marry me just for the satiate her desire for power and riches when she becomes my queen. She was forced to leave my palace because of her clingy and inappropriate behavior towards me, wanting to go near me even if I didn't want to. When she discovered about Heba being my consort, she became frustrated that not long after her forced resignation, she hired him, the assassin, to kill me as part of her plan for revenge. That's all what the killer told me before he was executed to death."

"At least he's honest with himself," my spouse commented. He had sensed my anguish, the loneliness I've been experiencing whenever I recalled such sad memories. "What about the female ex – servant? What happened to her after the assassin's death?"

"My guards managed to search for her and threw her into the underground prison," I replied. "By the time she was brought into trial, she finally confessed that she committed the crime because of her fear that her family would disown her if she didn't become queen, and her parents were indeed angry about her being forcefully thrown out of the palace. But even her explanation couldn't change the fact that crimes must not be left unpunished, so she was left with the same fate as the assassin whom she hired."

"I see," the amethyst – eyed angel murmured, finally understood with what I said. He then looked at my face and noticed the tears that came out of my eyes. "Atemu, are you crying?"

I was astonished at that question until I finally realized that my vision started to blur with the crystal liquid. I hastily wiped it away with the back of my hand. "It's a shame that it happened, because I had hoped that one day, I'll propose to him and make him my husband, but because of that, it was all nothing but a dream, and I longed for the day that I'll be reunited with him once more. That was my final wish before I committed the ultimate sacrifice to save my people."

Yuugi smiled gently and clasped my hand in his, placing it on his lap and overlapping it between both of his hands. I met his gaze, feeling surprised at the act. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Nothing will change what already happened in the past. What's important is the present. I was the one who solved the Millennium Puzzle to free you. You had chosen me as your lover, and now, we're finally married and going to start a family soon. The gods already gave you another chance to start anew, so be happy about it, and be thankful for that."

I smiled back at him and pulled him close to me using the entwined hand, locking him in a tight embrace. "Thanks for cheering me up, Yuugi," I murmured. "And even for listening to my story."

He giggled, snuggling closer to my body. "You're welcome."

We then separated ourselves from our embrace and gazed into each other's eyes, crimson meeting amethyst. Happiness sparkled from his violet orbs. I immediately leaned down to kiss him passionately, my tongue reaching the inside of his mouth. He moaned, submitting himself to my control…

… only to find out that we're falling down into the water as I push him down.

My eyes widened at realizing that and I let out a yelp as we both splashed. Then we both resurfaced, spurting and coughing out excess water from our mouths. We both blinked as seeing each other like that, our hair being drooped down and our clothes becoming soggy wet, but then, we laughed, enjoying the funny moment.

Yuugi was the first to stop. "Come on, Atemu. We better dry ourselves before we could end up catching a cold," he suggested.

"Sure thing," I agreed, and we both walked back into the house. By the time we arrived there, one of the maids ran towards us frantically, shocked to see our current state.

"Master, why are you all wet? Did something bad happen to you?" she asked, concerned.

I shook my head and replied, "No, it's okay. Just give us a towel so that we could change."

The maid nodded and did as asked, bringing a pair of towels to us. We took them and dried our hair. "Better change now," I commented.

My husband nodded in reply, and we went back upstairs to change our clothes.

* * *

In order to celebrate ourselves for a successful wedding last night, we decided to go to the mall. After some shopping, I escorted my light to a luxurious restaurant not far from the place. Once we entered there, the first things we saw were polished wooden round tables draped with white tablecloth, and yellow orbs of light that illuminated from candles that were attached to tall golden holders. A waiter approached us and gestured to a table set for us.

But I would never expect visitors to arrive.

"Hey, guys!" a female voice called us, and I immediately searched for the source, only to realize that it came from a girl together with her companion and a suave gentleman, carrying bags and luggage like tourists.

The girl was no other than Kurisuchin Karasu, with chin – length black hair and emerald green eyes, together with Mitsuki, her alter – ego with almost the same hair but a longer length and silver – gray irises, and Chikune Marafuji, the handsome – looking male with long cyan hair tied into a ponytail and teal eyes behind a pair of eyeglasses.

I would sometimes feel dismayed whenever things like that happen, but since they came there also to have a good time, I had no choice but to make them feel welcomed. "Oh, hi," I greeted them with a slight touch of hesitation in my voice.

But Yuugi accepted their presence wholeheartedly and wouldn't mind with them joining us. "Hello there, never thought I would see you guys coming here," he greeted with a smile.

"Anyway, since you're already here, we're going to tell you a special announcement," Kurisuchin said.

"But before that, let's have a seat, shall we?" Chikune piped up.

We immediately sat down on a table set for five people, with me still beside my angel. Each one of us leafed through the menu, and by the time another waiter came for our orders, we immediately told him our choices. With everything we wanted finally listed, he left.

As we waited, we discussed about trivial stuff going on recently. By the time our food and drinks were served on the table, we started eating and complimenting about their good tastes.

"Anyway, before we'll tell you the news, we would like to congratulate you for a successful wedding," Mitsuki started the discussion about the real topic. "May both of you have a long life as a married couple."

"Gee, thanks," Yuugi spoke in gratitude.

"And make sure you don't rush things just yet, otherwise we'll become aunts and uncle before we know it," Kurisuchin added.

My spouse and I suddenly felt like we're about to choke on our food at that statement, blushing. We immediately downed it with a glass of water. "Don't worry, we won't," the amethyst – eyed boy replied.

"About the special announcement, here's something I wanted to show you," the emerald – eyed female flashed out her hand. A golden diamond ring was on her finger.

Yuugi and I gasped at seeing it. "You're already engaged?" I asked with a flabbergasted expression.

"Yep," Kurisuchin answered with a surge of pride. She took Chikune's hand in hers. "We're the next couple to tie the knot soon."

"Good news indeed," the petite male commented. "Any plans?"

"As of now, we're still discussing," the gentleman answered. "Lots of things to handle for the big day."

"You two are automatically invited, so there's no need to worry about not becoming part of our guests," the short – haired female said. "We'll send you the invitation once we're done with our preparation phase."

"Well, that's great," I agreed.

"Anyway, we better get going now," Mitsuki patted her mouth with a napkin to remove the traces of food from her lips and stood up from the chair together with her hikari and Chikune, who gave the payment for their share of food to the waiter. "The three of us are going to meet an old friend in another place." She gave us a wave of farewell before they carried their bags and left the restaurant. "Let's meet again some other time."

"See you later," my husband and I waved back at them as we watched them walking away.

"Say, Atemu, how about going to the arcade?" my hikari suggested.

"Alright then, let's go," I replied with a grin. I immediately gave the payment for our food to the waiter who came for our bill before grabbing our stuff and exiting the restaurant to have our arcade entertainment together.

* * *

After a few hours, Kurisuchin, Mitsuki and Chikune were finally riding on a Japanese railroad train. They had just gone to the train station to buy tickets and some snacks to munch on later. The train was set to stop at Tokyo.

"You know, both Yuugi and Atemu are indeed very lucky, aren't they?" the long – haired female smiled as she looked at the view of the streets outside through the window, standing while holding on to one of the rings hanging from the rods located at the sides of the interior.

"Yep, I sure do," Kurisuchin agreed, sitting beside her fiancé, holding his hand. "Considering how much they had gone through, including the trials and tribulations they had to endure to strengthen their bond. Thankfully, they were able to overcome them, and now they're going to enjoy a fulfilling life as a family."

"What matters the most is that they must support each other," the gentleman commented. "After all, having a family would be very challenging, especially when taking care of one's spouse and children. I'm sure we'll also experience that once we tie the knot."

"Don't worry, we'll get over life's challenges," his lover said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "As long as we stick together and love one another."

Chikune smiled at what she said. "Same goes with me," he agreed and rested his head on top of hers. She giggled slightly.

Mitsuki sighed as she glanced at her other half and the rich boy. _So much for them being mushy,_ she thought, but then smiled once more. _But then again, it's not bad for people to be romantic, as long as things don't get screwed up._

And so, the train's horn let out a honk as it continued to run through the railings, with the scenery of the verdant trees, bushes and red – orange skies standing out.

* * *

Later at night, after dinner and a round of pleasurable ecstasy, Yuugi and I were lying down on the bed, exhausted from the climax, the sheets covering our sweating naked bodies.

My lips curved into a smiled as I watched him sleep in my arms, using my chest as a pillow. His face looked so serene and lovely with his eyes closed and even breathing coming out of his parted mouth as the moonlight streamed on us.

My crimson eyes then stared at the twinkling stars decorating the inky black sky as my fingers stroked his hair. _Thank you so much, gods, for giving me another chance to be together with one whom I really love,_ I spoke in my mind. _Please continue to bless me and my spouse with a wonderful life, especially when we'll have children soon._

"Atemu…"

My thoughts were cut off when the pale – skinned male murmured my name in his sleep. I could sense that he was dreaming about me as he resumed talking subconsciously. "I hope you'll… always stay with me… My life wouldn't have been… so wonderful… without you…"

I couldn't help but to feel that my heart would soar at those words. My eyes softened as I brushed my lips against his mane. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful angel of light," I whispered before joining him in deep slumber.

Yes, I'll always be there for him, and I'm glad that I'll be spending the rest of my days with him, for he will always be forever mine.

* * *

Atemu: I didn't realize that it's my turn to speak in first – person, until now.

Yuugi: Really?

Atemu: Yeah, because before you're the one speaking.

Yuugi: But still, I'm glad that we both enjoy the married life now, and I'm thankful to choose you as my soul mate.

Atemu: Same goes with me *kisses his light's cheek and embraces him tightly*

Yuugi: *giggles and snuggles closer to Atemu's chest*

Chikune: It's indeed an honor to have you as my lover and future wife, princess. I hope you don't mind if I'll treat you and take you home with me tonight.

Kurisuchin: *blushes and takes Chikune's hand* Sure thing.

Mitsuki: *smiles faintly at the readers * Please review, and we'll give you a bag of cookies.


End file.
